The Case of a Lucario
by 10000reasons
Summary: Hello, my name is Detective Auron Wilson, Sinnoh Investigation Service. This is these are the recodes of a journey of a Lucario, a Lopunny, A Gardevoir, a Blastoise, a rapidash, and a mysteriouse creature said to be extinct where a murder took place. For now we would like you to stay calm for the threat is handled with. Records will explain everything. Thank you.
1. Prolouge to records

Prologue of the Records

Once upon a time there was a beautiful pokemon trainer who had a good heart and nice sense of friendship. She had a Lucario whom I admired for his strength and agility along with his odd ability to learn countless moves. He had a happy life with her and she with him and her other pokemon she trained as well. They had, forever, a good life, a warm home, and never lost a match…

That entire phrase I wish I could write down as fact. I am heavy-hearted to tell you that that phrase I wrote was the one I wanted to be true but it is not entirely. The true story is quite grim and full of sadness and little laughter. If you don't want to hear it then I'm sure there is a better one along the line you looked through before choosing to read this. Still here? I understand: you do in fact wish to hear the story of a Lucario who suffered through without a trainer. Not that he didn't have one. The truth is: his trainer was killed a while back. Don't worry; we are currently on the move to catch the pokemon who did it. What? You expected it to be another human? No, this was done by a pokemon that we have not seen nor heard of before. We believe that it is so evil that legend itself didn't want to keep it in its fascinating records. To the sound of it even I would like to not know his name, but curiosity kills the cat. I am glad you have chosen to listen, but I still shall say it is not too late to turn back. There are still better stories.

You're still here? I see, I shall talk to you no more and tell you the story of this Lucario and his many friends. However keep in mind half of this is made up for I do not know the full story. Please keep yourself with open ears and at attention. Thank you for listening to my description. If there is a part of the story you know and wish to tell me then please let me know. I would like to take the full fact of this story in this record so my investigations will be complete. Complete fact that is. I will never truly be done. Not while this pokemon is on the loose. You shall find me in the Sinnoh region's police station.

-Thank you, Detective Auron Wilson

NOTE: There may be errors and false information in these records. Please pardon me for the chief actually wanted whatever could be published be so without anymore delay. Thank you for your understanding.


	2. First Record

First record/ Day before incident/ July 25, 2014, 7:30

If I am correct then what you see here at the top was the exact time before her death. I am not sure what her name is. I apologize for that. All I know at this minute is she had taken wake at this time. She had gotten ready for the morning and Lucario had also taken his own wake.

"Good morning," She greeted him.

He stretched and yawned mightily.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

He nodded and replied, "I did, thank you."

She looked at her outfits and asked, "Which one?"

Lucario looked at both outfits and pointed at one. She looked at it and smiled.

"Yea, I think that looks good too. Here steam this, would you?"

Lucario grabbed the shirt and took it to a steamer. He flipped the switch and waited. His trainer put on what she had and looked at herself in the mirror. Lucario heard the bubbling of the steamer and looked at the wand. It started emitting its fumes. He took the wand and started stroking it across the sleeves, biceps, and chest. As soon as he was done he flipped it over to do the back.

"Almost done?" She asked Lucario.

He nodded in reply. His trainer took her pokeballs and let her team out so they could stretch a bit and help with a few morning things. Lucario finished her shirt and gave it to her. She put it on and modeled herself in front of all her pokemon.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Her pokemon chirped happily.

Lucario smiled and answered, "Everyone says you look beautiful. I agree with them. You should button up your shirt though. It may give a better impression."

"Wisely said," She smiled.

She buttoned up and looked one side to another. She smiled and winked at herself nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's go eat," She announced.

They all sounded off again. They followed her down the stares where her mother and father were.

"Hello, dear," Her mother greeted.

"Hi, mom, can we go out today?"

"Alright just be careful out there. Remember to use your pokemon's help."

"I will," she answered, "In fact I'm just going to let them take a walk with me. They don't need to stay cooped up in a pokeball forever."

Her father concurred, "Your right, and it can give you a chance to show off your pokemon."

She giggled and hugged her father. He messed up her hair and looked at her pokemon.

"I'm counting on you," He said to them.

They all saluted but Lucario bowed and replied, "I will do whatever it takes."

Her father nodded and said, "I know you will. You've done so for my wife."

This Lucario was in the family for a while. He smiled and then followed his trainer out. She led them down to a small food stand and got something for each of her pokemon and her.

"So what sounds good to do today?" She asked.

Lucario shook his head and replied, "I am not sure what you would like to do. I have no true knowledge of your liking."

She shrugged and replied, "Okay, well I do like exploring."

Lucario pondered his thought s and said, "Exploring."

He stood up and said, "I'm going to see if I can find anything worth exploring. I'll be back before you know it."

She waived at him as ran off. She sighed and put her head on the table. She stared at her Blastoid. He stared back and grinned to lighten her up. She smiled and laughed.

"You should see how funny you look!" She yelled.

Meanwhile Lucario was making his journey to see if he could find anything that may be interesting. He looked left and right and didn't find anything so far. He saw a path and turned into it. Somehow it was turning dark. He closed his eyes and used his senses to see. He heard something though. He tried to hear it better but he was definitely able to see something. But then it disappeared. He hummed to himself and continued cautiously. He thought about turning back; the forest was probably too dangerous. He made up his mind just as soon as he heard another noise. He saw the same image and heard it say his name.

"I am listening," He replied.

It disappeared. Lucario heard it call him again.

"Don't leave yet, A-, come here."

Lucario heard his real name this time. It made him a little uncomfortable but he was not afraid.

He approached the image and asked, "What is it? May I ask who you are?"

It didn't answer.

"Over here," It said again.

Lucario followed it again. Suddenly he felt a strange breeze and a sound of breathing. Was it another pokemon? He saw a blue wind pass him. It was filled with the power of aura. It interested him as well. He heard the breathing again and followed its sound.

"What is this?" Lucario asked.

The voice replied, "Its aura."

Lucario sighed and said, "I notice that but what is it doing?"

The voice replied, "It is your guide. Let it lead you to me."

He nodded and followed the breath of aura steams. He saw a blue, bright glow. He approached it and turned the corner. The room was full of the power of aura. He opened his eyes and saw instead of the glared image the more detailed version. It was also a lucario but the aura was forming its image and surged with it as it breathed.

"Your…" Lucario started to say but suddenly bowed in respect.

"Rise, I am no authority," He said.

"But you were there," Lucario said to it, "You were the lucario who we have received our techniques and teachings from. You were the first to control the aura as a non-human. You were the apprentice of Sir Aaron!"

He nodded, "That is correct, but even I had made mistakes."

Lucario stood up and asked, "Is there something you need?"

He looked troubled and said, "There's going to be trouble soon. Trouble that I wish could be avoided. There's something coming. I don't know what it is but I know it isn't going to be nearly unstoppable. A-, you must help me with this."

Lucario bowed and said, "Whatever must be done."

The other Lucario nodded and said, "I wanted to be able to stop what was coming but I can't. This cave is the only place I found to get any closer to the universe. I have to accept it that I can no longer do anything for anyone anymore. I need to carry my power to control aura. Do what I can't. Do you understand?"

Lucario looked at his paw and said, "Carry aura of another? Is it even possible?"

The image nodded and said, "In the end all aura is the same. You are only absorbing my power and making it your own. I am passing what I learned from my master to you. You're the only one I was able to reach to do this."

Lucario looked around and finally replied, "I will do this."

Just then the image lunged forward and knocked the wind out of him. The other glows of aura started to gather inside of him. He groaned and took a deep breath. His chest hurt and his eyes switched between normal and purple briefly. He closed them and opened them to get rid of the blur. The cave turned dark but it was still barely lit. He shook his head and put a paw on it.

"That was more painful than I thought," He groaned.

He looked around and looked briefly at the carving of the wall and studied them.

_Is this what he was talking about_? He asked to himself.

"_Yes, it is. This is the only place where you will see it until it actually comes_," said a voice.

Lucario thought he heard it behind him but nothing was there.

"_You can hear me through your thoughts_," He replied.

Lucario examined it again and left the cave behind.

"There you are!" His trainer exclaimed.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I did a more extended search. I found a strange forest but it got so dark so quickly. I wouldn't bother with it."

She looked confused, "How could a forest get dark? Its nine in the morning."

Lucario shook his head. She shrugged and waived it way.

"Never mind, Lucario, you did your best. Although it does kind of interests me. Maybe we could take a look at it."

Lucario warned, "It may be too dangerous. Even if you had me and everyone else."

She nodded, "I know, but I don't want to be cooped in the town forever."

He sighed to himself and said, "As you wish."

She smiled and said, "Okay, let's go take a look."

Lucario nodded in understanding. He led her to the forest he talked about and showed her the entrance.

"Wow, it_ is_ very dark in there," She confirmed.

"Are you sure we should do this? I don't feel that it is wise," Lucario sadi to her.

"Oh, we won't been in for too long. Don't be such a worry wart, come on."

She walked in and turned on a flash light. Lucario followed her and looked around as she did.

"Hmm, I don't really even see pokemon around here. Hay! Look at that cave!"

Lucario looked at it but it wasn't the same one he saw before. He closed his eyes and used his power to see if there is anything they needed to know was in there. Somehow it seemed as if the forest was completely barren.

"Let's go," She urged.

Lucario followed and shook his head. His trainer looked around and was caught on the drawings on the wall.

"What is this?" She asked.

Lucario replied, "It looks like a pokemon. I've never seen it before."

She looked through it and followed along the entire picture.

"Pretty strange stuff, huh?"

Lucario nodded and went along looking at the legend on the wall. Suddenly he felt an urge. It was uncomfortable.

_Get out! Run! Don't go any further_, He felt his gut say.

"I think we should go," Lucario said, "Something stirs up trouble here."

"Oh, stop worrying, I have plenty of help," She answered.

Lucario urged on, "If we continue we will likely run into the worst of trouble!"

His trainer put her hands to her side and started taping her foot.

"I ask you as a friend," Lucario said.

She stared at him and smiled, "If you're that worried then I'll cause you no more trouble. Let's go."

Lucario felt his sick feeling disappear entirely but his senses turned on, "_Too late_!"

His trainer turned around and said, "What's that?"

Lucario felt despair take over.

"Come on let's take a look," She waived.

"Wait, no!" Lucario said.

She turned around and saw a glowing, big orb. It looked as if it had something in the middle but what was it? She approached it and looked at it a little closer.

"Don't touch it!" He shouted.

It was too late she touched it but nothing happened. She examined it and nothing was happening still.

"See, nothing is wrong," She smiled, "Alright, let's go. Huh!?"

The cave rumbled. Lucario sprang to action and got her out of the cave and forest as fast as possible. Even then they felt the earth rumble beneath them. It cracked but Lucario was quick reflexed. The town had felt the earth quack but it didn't affect anything. Everyone was unsure what was happening.

"What was that?" She asked.

Lucario closed his eyes.

"_You trainer is ignorant! She released it! Does she ever do what she is told!?_" Asked Lucario's other.

Lucario asked, "Isn't there anything I can do to stop it?"

"_You may try. I can't help you or guarantee your success. You may not be able to do it alone_," He answered.

Lucario looked at the forest from a distance and said, "Then I will try. I have to. For her, for the other trainers."

Lucario's conscious-self replied, "_Then may the aura be with you. My aura hasn't fully developed with yours_."

"A-, Can you sense something?" His trainer asked.

Lucario replied, "No, I can't. There is nothing there."

She sighed and said, "I hope there is nothing bad about to happen."

Lucario shook his head and said, "Unfortunately there is. Remember the markings on the wall? The same incident just played back. History is repeating itself."

"You mean…?"

Lucario nodded. She regretted not listening to Lucario after that. She just wanted to do something exciting. This was too much.

"Master?" Lucario asked, "Are you alright?"

She replied, "No, I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry, A-."

He put a paw on her hand and said, "Do not blame yourself. We should hurry and find a solution to this."

She nodded and rushed to her home.

[End of Record]


	3. Second Record

Second record/ Day of Incident/ July 26, 2014, 22:00

We believe this is the day of the murder since this, dear reader, is where I come in. For it was this day I was given a pokedex by this same exact Lucario. Now according to the story he had told me this is what had happened. I was absent to ask her name. His name is classified however.

The trainer had stepped outside and with Lucario behind her. She had a restless day, as did he. She read through information of legendary pokemon but couldn't find anything. There was Mew, Mewtwo, etcetera, but nothing of the pokemon that she tried to find. Thus we named it the Missing Number. Others called it the Pokemon X. Some the Mystery Number and finally: The Crazed Pokemon. But I call it: Liberion, for its wish to kill trainers and "free" all "imprisoned" pokemon. Most of the pokemon scientists agree that that should be its name. I only call it this because it was the name that the Lucario gave it. But back to the story. She seemed upset.

"I can't find anything about what we're searching for! Maybe it will talk to you or me."

Lucario shook his head and said, "No, I don't believe so. It probably would have talked to me."

"I know! Let's go to Professor Rowan," She exclaimed, "Maybe he could help!"

Lucario nodded and said, "We had better hurry."

She nodded and picked up speed. Lucario followed but he heard a voice just as loud as if it was real.

"_Here it comes_!"

Lucario widened his eyes and felt a rumble beneath him. He jumped and caught his trainer as it appeared. He fired and aura sphere and hit it and then went forward to attack it again. It hit him and his trainer made it quick to grab her pokedex and take a picture. She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and looked down. She covered it up and looked at Lucario and fell to her knees then on her back.

"NO!" Lucario yelled.

Liberion turned and said something to him, "Now you are free."

What was strange was that it wasn't a strange or masculine voice that you would expect from a pokemon like it. It was a motherly and feminine one. It soothed Lucario but it didn't last long when he remembered his trainer was dying.

"Master!" He yelled.

He checked her and she was long gone. He started to feel overwhelmed with sorrow. Then he opened his eyes and clutched his fist. Aura formed in it but he heard beeping from the pokedex. He looked at it a picked it up.

It had the picture in the black but it flashed red and said:

[…ERROR…]

Unknown Species

Information not found…

Downloading Picture…

Lucario looked at it and it was able to get the picture in detail. He growled angrily and glowed blue.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled, "I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL FIND YOU!"

He looked down at his trainer and said, "I promise."

"_She isn't gone forever. She is still with you. The aura is allowing it. Calm down, take a deep breath. Can you feel her_?" Said Lucario's mind.

He did as he was told and felt her faintly.

"_See? She's still with you. Now that she has been released it's going to take a while to find it and become strong enough to battle with her_."

"Indeed, I will go to my former master and then to the police station. I will need all the help needed," He said to himself.

He picked up the pokedex and paused. He took the pokeballs of his trainer and threw them up.

"Everyone, come out!" He yelled.

They came out and looked around. As soon as they saw their dead trainer they looked at Lucario for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I failed to protect her," He began, "Right now we can't hold onto it. I want to get the one who did this. She'll look like this."

They looked at the picture and stared in anger.

"We'll have to split up ways. We will meet again somehow. I'll go and tell her parents everything. Understood?"

They nodded and sounded off as if to say, "Right!"

Lucario nodded and said, "Let's go."

They split and disappeared but Boisterous stayed. He was a Blastois

"Lucario, are you alright?" He asked.

He shook his head, "No, I only said that to make them feel better. We may have a chance, but I highly disbelieve it."

He shook his head and said, "You shouldn't. We will, just watch. Here, everyone else is keeping theirs."

He handed the pokeball that Lucario was not usually in anymore. He took it and nodded at his close friend.

"Thank you," He said.

He nodded back and jetted away. Lucario turned and ran to his home. He opened the door and walked in. As soon as the door slammed his former trainer walked down and saw the pokedex.

"A-, what's the matter? Where is my daughter?"

Lucario looked at her with sad eyes. His trainer's father came down as well.

"Lucario, what is it?"

He looked down and said, "I'm so sorry. I… I couldn't stop it."

Her mother put her had to her mouth and started to cry.

"What happened?" She asked.

He held up the pokedex and showed the picture to them.

"What is that?" They asked.

Lucario shook his head and replied, "I don't know. Whoever it is killed her. I couldn't stop it."

After a while on sitting at the table his former trainer got them something warm to drink. They listened to his tale of woe.

"And so I want to ask if I may leave the family for a while."

"How long do you think it will be?" The father asked.

Lucario shook his head and replied, "At the very least I'm thinking five years."

The other widened her eyes, "Five years? But we'll need you. Lucario, why are you going?"

Lucario sighed and replied, "Because it will only take five years for all pokemon trainers to meet their end. If I don't stop this pokemon from doing its work then all of the pokemon will be deprived of their trainer and friend. I have to stop this. So do I have permission?"

She looked at her husband and the two nodded at him sadly.

"Thank you. Now I'm first going to the police station then I will go to Professor Rowan. I hope I can get some help from him."

"Be careful, Lucario."

Lucario nodded and ran to the station. Now this is my favorite part. Because now he sees me. Do forgive me if I speak too much of myself. I'll try to be brief.

Now Lucario was just at the station when I saw him at the door. I thought it rather strange a stray Lucario was at our door. He went in and I started the conversation.

"Can I help you," I asked.

He nodded and said, "Is this familiar?"

I looked at the strange pokemon. I had never seen anything like it. It was so strange, so majestic, but also intimidating. I didn't like the look of it.

"I have never seen this thing before. Where did you find this?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "It found us… It killed my trainer."

This last part he whispered. I widened my eyes. Wild pokemon never tried to kill or even succeed in killing a trainer. He told me every detail that he could about this mysterious pokemon's action.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, "It must be hard for you to do that."

Lucario closed his eyes and said, "We all have to except it sooner or later. I only wish it was later, much later. I have had many trainers die of old age and pass me on instead of having their child use a different pokemon that Rowan provides."

"Now there's an idea," I said, "You should get Prof. Rowan's help!"

Lucario sighed and said, "That was what I was going to do but I need to report this first."

I chuckled and said, "Right. Here, I'll get a copy and get the entire station on this. I'll also get on the case immediately."

Lucario nodded and said, "Thank you. I'm already starting on tracking this thing down. I am not letting it get away from this."

I nodded and said, "I'll see you later, maybe. Perhaps we can join forces here and there."

Lucario nodded and said, "Perhaps."

He ran off and then it was to Rowan for him. Rowan was in his place with Dawn about to leave for home. However when she saw Lucario coming she had to ask.

"Hay there, A-, what are you doing here?"

Lucario ignored her question and asked, "Where is Rowan?"

She was surprised at his snappish questioning. She pointed in the laboratory and followed him in."

Lucario surprised Rowen and said, "I need your help."

The meeting is classified. I'm sorry. But after that it was morning. He was to get to the Unova region. Dawn volunteered to help. Otherwise he would have to run all the way there. Not fun for anyone. Even if you are a Lucario. And they have almost unlimited stamina.

"This way Lucario," Dawn directed.

He followed loyally and quietly. Dawn was actually excited to be able to go to Unova. She heard it was a great place for those who wanted to see new and wonderful pokemon. I was lucky enough to get to go there too but that was a long time ago and a long time into this case.

"I am so excited," She started, "I've also heard that your kind is there too. However like in the Sinnoh and any other region your native you almost never show up. In fact, you weren't discovered in the Unova region until like… forever. I was probably born at the time your existence was still unknown."

"Is that so," Lucario asked not actually listening.

He was too busy marveling at the airport's many places and sights. He had never been in an airport before. Despite the noise it was actually quite nice.

"Yes, it is," She replied, "So, when did you first start being trained?"

Lucario's attention snapped and he was finally actually engaging with her.

"I was told that I was fist an egg that was given to my first trainer. She took care of it until I hatched. She trained me than hundreds of years later I evolved. After that I was passed down to many of their trainers, strangely all female. Not that I disapproved being passed down as an heirloom. I was always the starter pokemon for each trainer in her family."

"Ever fell in love with one of them or have you ever fallen in love with another pokemon?"

Lucario pasued.

"W-why would you ask that? Of course not. I have never seen a good female, and they were my trainers. I could never."

Dawn giggled and said, "I was only joking Lucario. No need to be so stern."

He only sighed.

"Okay, this is our gate. Come on."

Dawn put her stuff in a bin and then let it on through. Pimplup and her other pokemon were supposed to go through already. They waited for her on the other side. Lucario had the alarm go off on him.

"The pokedex," He realized.

The security guard also pointed it out.

"Why are you holding one anyway?" She asked.

Lucario didn't answer. He tried again and it still went off.

"Do you have anything your trainer gave you to hold?" The female security guard asked.

Lucario realized the strange, mysterious necklace that his now dead trainer gave him. He sighed and had a hard time letting it go. Dawn stretched her palm out and took it so that it wouldn't be handled roughly. She winked at him and let him continue on. It still went off. The other trainers and pedestrians kind of enjoyed the thing getting on his nerves. The security guard scratched her head and realized something.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Since you're a Lucario this thing is bound to do that to you. Your bones and spikes here and there are pure steel. You can go ahead right through."

Lucario was dumbfounded when he remembered this as well. It was a metal detector for heaven's sake! They were lucky enough having not needing to wait too long. They were already ready to go and the plane was just now starting to get boarded. Lucario followed Dawn to their seats and sat down quietly next to her. Pimplup was jumping up and down excitedly. Dawn took it to her lap and then waited for the craft to take off. As it sped through the run way it began to lift from the ground and fly into the clouds. Lucario looked down and closed his eyes. He slowly returned to sitting straight. Heights were not exactly a thing a steel pokemon could enjoy. He wasn't scared, but he refused to look again.

"Look, Lucario, isn't it just beautiful?" Dawn asked.

Lucario replied, "I must admit that I had never seen Sinnoh this high up. It does have its attractions."

Dawn giggled and kept staring at the region below them.

"Hay, Lucario, when we get there do you think you would find other Lucarios?"

Lucario shook his head and replied, "No, I don't think; I know. We tend to find each other and act with both pride and honor towards each other. We enjoy speaking to another kin."

Dawn shrugged and said, "Okay, that's cool."

A few moments passed and they touched down. The captain gave instructions and everyone followed with excitement and calmness mixed together.

"Okay, now we just need to take the boat," Dawn said.

"Boat?" Lucario asked.

First the air then on water. Not much of a dream trip but if it really took that to hunt this thing down he would do it. The trip was fortunately quick. Dawn was getting compliments on "catching" Lucario. She would thank them but explain what she was actually doing. He would try avoiding getting in. Then someone, who was obviously not a good person comparing to Dawn's groan, walked up with a grin.

"Hay there," He greeted slimly.

"Not you again, Gary. What do you want?" She groaned.

Lucario looked at her and asked, "Gary?"

Gary smiled and replied, "Right, that's me. So, you can talk. Now that's a lucky catch."

Lucario was already bothered by him, "I was not caught; she is leading me to Juniper."

He smiled and said, "Great, because I'm going there too."

Dawn and Lucario sighed and looked at each other.

"Who is this fool?" Lucario asked telepathically.

Dawn replied hoping he could read her mind, "He's Ash's pet peeve that's who he is. He's an idiot and a jerk too."

Lucario heard it and breathily groaned a growl.

"So, where's that noob anyway?" Gary asked.

Dawn got goaded here and shouted, "He is not a noob! In fact he knows a lot more than you could ever! You wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

Gary laughed and said, "Oh, please. Have you forgotten I started before him? I have twice as much experience as him."

"Who is Ash?" Lucario asked.

"_He's a boy who helped me a while back. His aura is that of Sir Aaron's, my master,_" said his second.

"You know him?" Lucario asked.

"_Yes, I do_."

Then Dawn broke the silence, "He's a friend of mine, like I said. He helped at Sinnoh region and traveled a lot of other regions. Including this one, of course. I don't know where he is now."

Gary chuckled and said, "Definitely not here. Although, I have to admit that I am pretty curious how you met this Lucario."

Dawn replied, "Wouldn't you like to know? Well I don't care now if you would excuse me I'll be on my way."

"Have you forgotten we're going the same road?" He laughed.

Lucario was starting to get annoyed by Gary's ranting.

"I'm going to Juniper as well. I have to after all. It's the first thing any smart and good trainer should do. Every trainer needs to learn about the region before traveling its dangers. It's experience that counts as well as a quick mind…"

"Shut up!" Lucario shouted before sending a sphere his way.

Gary ducked and shouted, "Hay! What's the big idea, huh? You want have a match?"

Dawn replied, "No, you're not even worth beating."

Gary smiled and said, "Yea, after all even though your Lucario can talk you don't want to have him admit he is poorly trained."

Dawn stopped and was steaming hot from his voice. She was definitely at boiling point.

"Are you questioning me of my training skills?" She growled.

"You bet I am. Even your Pimplup can't do a thing to my pokemon. You don't stand a chance."

Lucario chuckled and asked, "You say you want a match? Fine, let's have one. Me and Pimplup against your two choice picks. Choose wisely."

Dawn walked up and asked, "Are you sure about this? You understand the rules that you have to take orders."

Lucario smiled and replied, "I consider it an honor to listen to an experience trainer like you."

She smiled and said, "In that case, thanks."

Lucario nodded and said, "Now I have been trained for generations so don't be nervous to see if I do or don't know a move. I'll protect Pimplup."

She nodded and said again, "Thanks, Lucario."

She looked at the two and nodded.

"What's the matter? Thinking about apologizing?"

"Not a chance! Ready you two?"

They both nodded. Gary threw two pokeballs and a steelex with a Bulbasour.

"Your move," Gary said smugly.

Dawn smiled and shouted, "Lucario, start off with a low kick; Pimplup use bubble beam!"

Gary smiled and shouted in return, "Steelix, dodge that and use iron tail; Bulbasour, use razor leaf to stop Pimplup."

"I don't think so," Lucario shouted and low kicked Bulbasour which somehow made it fly off and hit a tree.

It could only get back up so much to use its move. Steelex felt the sting of the bubbles that Pimplup used. Gary looked confused.

"Hah! I never specified who it was going for. Lucario is smart. He read you like an open book and waited for his opportunity. Pimplup was just waiting for that."

"I'm not done yet!" Gary yelled.

The leaves that Bulbasour used missed Pimplup. Lucario retreated back to his position and waited.

Gary shouted another order, "Steelex use screech; Bulbasour, use poison seeds."

Dawn spoke out, "Lucario, use fire blast! Pimplup, use water jet!"

Pimplup quickly used the move on Bulbasour but didn't stop its move. Lucario blew fire from his mouth and made an explosion next to them. Pimplup was almost hit by the seeds when Lucario tacled it out of the way. It was harmless, don't worry. Steelex was still fortunate to use screech however. Lucario was shaking but was able to ignore the sound. Pimplup was going crazy.

"Lucario, stop steelex!" Dawn shouted as she covered her ears too.

Lucario ran up still ignoring the sound and jumped up.

"Bulbasour, stop him!"

Bulbasour used the vines it had and grabbed Lucario. Lucario then found his moment and used force palm. Bulbasour flew with Lucario but he got loose. Lucario then charged an aura sphere and shot it at Steelex. It hit him critically. It fainted.

"Steelex, return," Gary growled.

Dawn laughed and said, "You look hopeless. Pimplup!"

Pimplup had his fins on each side of his head and tried to stay on his feet. Lucario ran over to him and put a paw in Pimplup's head. He looked at Lucario and chirped but fell over. Lucario sighed and looked at Bulbasour.

"Now it's one on one. Just give up already," Gary smiled.

Dawn smiled and said, "I haven't even begun. This was a test run for Lucario. Alright, Lucario, Finish it off with dragon pulse!"

Lucario charged a ball from his hands and a stream of power fired out. Bulbasour didn't stand a chanc. He fainted then. Lucario chuckled and took a deep breath.

"I win," Dawn smiled.

Gary growled and shouted, "You got lucky. Just wait till I get my own lucario. You won't stand a chance!"

Dawn smiled and waved her hand, "Yea yea, just leave us alone."

Dawn looked at Pimplup as he slowly got up but was still rubbing his head.

"I'd better see the pokemon center as soon as I drop you off," Dawn said to Lucario.

Lucario nodded and said, "I'll be fine by then. I'll have to continue on my own. As soon as you drop me off that will be good bye. We may see each other again but I wouldn't count on it."

Dawn nodded and said, "Okay, if that is what you want. Thanks for helping me with Gary. He needed a good lesson of respect."

Lucario nodded and replied, "A pleasure."

They soon found a building not too far. They were their.

[End of Record]


	4. Thired Record

Third record/ Juniper's office/ July 27, 2014, 12:00

This was after the battle with young pokemon trainer Gary towards the meeting with Prof. Juniper. I know many trainers were there so if you were one of them, please tell me what you saw.

Dawn opened the door and noticed they had actually entered during a time with three trainers getting their first pokemon. Lucario noticed another one of his race. It was female. She looked at him and nodded a greeting. He nodded back and turned his head. Juniper was explaining the pokemon before the three trainers. They studied them and looked at each other. Surprisingly they were considerate with each other.

"Is she your trainer?" Asked the female lucario.

"No," he replied, "She was only guiding me here."

The female lucario nodded and said, "I am Aurora, you?"

Lucario replied, "A-, A- of Sinnoh region. I was sent to Juniper by Rowan. My trainer's…"

She stared at him and replied, "I understand, it must have been hard for you."

He nodded and showed her the pokedex, "It looks like this, has a voice of a mother, and is very powerful. It has no name and is not recognized either. I was hoping Juniper would know where to go, where to look, or what it is."

Aurora stared at it and said, "I sense the aura is strong in you. It is as if you are two lucarios then one. I would think you would succeed."

"Making friends Aurora?" Asked her trainer, "Come on, he got his pokemon now. Let's go congratulate him. You can talk to your new friend later."

She looked at her trainer and nodded.

"Good bye, A-, and may your quest be successful," She smiled.

"Good bye," he replied.

"Made a knew friend?" Dawn asked.

"We lucarios have pride with each other but enjoy a good dialect when it calls for it."

"_She could sense me_," His other said.

"I'm not surprised," He said.

"Come on, everyone has their pokemon now. Excuse me, professor Juniper?"

Juniper turned, "Oh, hello. Nice lucario, he seems…"

"…Troubled?" Finished Lucario.

She paused, "Oh, he can use his vocals to talk. How rare. Usually Lucarios use telepath to do that. You're probably the first one to do so. What's the trouble?"

Dawn replied, "I'm Dawn from Sinnoh. You should have heard of us."

"Oh, Rowan said something to me about you. Let me see it."

Lucario gave her the pokedex. She looked at the pokemon and studied it.

"This is the first time I've seen this pokemon. I have no idea what it is. Hmm, could I copy this data to my computer? I'll see what I can find about it."

Lucario nodded and said, "Do as you wish."

She smiled and clicked a few buttons and then instead of giving him the pokedex she gave him some sort of d-pad.

"Here, I made this especially for you when I heard you were coming. It should be a lot better than carrying this one that could end up slipping and getting lost."

He reluctantly took it and put it around his wrist. I hummed to life and light up.

"It is water proof and all the good things as well as being able to get all the details of all… or most pokemon. That should help you by a lot. It also has a map. Please don't lose this, it's hard to replace and very expensive to make. It may be a prototype but it should work."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, Professor. I will make sure to bring it back."

She smiled and nodded back, "Thank you, A-. I'll see you then. I copied the things the pokedex knew about that pokemon. Try to come up with a name for it too."

He nodded and turned around.

"One more thing," She yelled.

Lucario turned.

"This pokemon killed you trainer I heard… I'm very sorry."

He nodded and said, "At least she got the picture. She's not entirely gone. I miss her, but I won't let it get the best of me."

"Good luck."

Lucario nodded and ran out the door. He moved passed the trainers lifted the lid of his wrist pokedex. He looked at the map and looked at it. He took a deep breath and ran on. Lucario took the only path that he was on. He then passed a few towns and found himself in a forest. He pokedex started messing up then.

"Huh?"

It was being static. He tapped it then turned it off. He looked around and closed his eyes. He noticed a few human shaped objects. There were pokemon too. He smirked and chuckled. Did they really think they would remain invisible to him? But why were they jamming his pokedex?

"I don't think so," He whispered.

He broke out in a fast passed sprint.

"Don't let it get away!" Yelled a team leader.

"Team Plasma," Lucario whispered to himself, "They've been following me and I have not noticed. Word about me must have spread very quickly!"

"Hurry! Charazard, slow him down!"

The charazard raced forward and thwarted Lucario. He flipped over and sprained something. Lucario yelled in pain from the sudden trike of pain. He had his paw sprained and was hit in the back with a ball of flame. How could he not see those things happening?

"Now we got it," The team plasma member said.

"No you don't," Lucario yelled.

He formed a small ball with his hands and then a pulse of energy spat out. It knocked out most of the pokemon and let him get away. He found a stream of water. He looked around and found no other options. He quietly went in and waited. His power allowed him to see them. Soon they disappeared. He went above to see if it was clear from there since he also needed air. He went under again and stared at a goldeen which was staring first.

"One minute?" He mouthed a question.

It rolled its eyes and waited. Lucario took another look and decided it was time to go. He could barely get up. A force from below helped him. He looked down and saw the goldeen.

"Thank you," he said breathily.

It nodded and swam away. Lucario continued and went to the nearest town to stop by. He needed to rest. The first best move was to go to the pokemon center, so he did.

"Hello," Said the nurse, "Where's your trainer?"

Lucario sneezed and realized he may be getting a cold. The nurse giggled since he was still somewhat wet.

"Sorry," He apologized.

Everyone looked at him.

"Did that lucario just talk?"

Lucario sighed and said, "Can you do anything about my injuries?"

"She nodded and replied, "Yes, of course, right this way."

He followed her to a room and sat down as she worked on him. Soon enough he worked a lot better. The pain was gone and he was back to normal. The pokedex was also working.

"So have you heard the latest news?" The nurse asked.

"News? What news?" He asked.

"Of the pokemon band coming in. You reminded me of a special lopunny that also could talk. She is a wonderful singer. You should see her. They are a small jazz band settled up at the local five-star restaurant we have here. The entire group is trained pokemon that can play a specific instrument. The leader, which is the lopunny I talked of, is called Mimi. She is a gentle and lovely one I can't wait to hear."

"I may take a look at it," Lucario commented.

"Okay, you may go now, by the way," She smiled.

Lucario exited the center and hid immediately after seeing a small group of team plasma members. He sneaked around them and did what he could to hide in the nearest building. He heard a piano playing then after a few minutes a voice and some instruments joining in. He turned the corner and saw a few people setting up the restaurant while they were playing.

"Wait; hold," She said, "Buzzy, that was a sour note. Let's try it again."

He nodded and then the rest waited for their cue. She waived her hand and then started singing again. They played again and then the sour note sounded again.

"Buzzy," She laughed.

He shrugged and looked at his trumpet. He pressed down the middle and found it a little stuck.

"Pete, could you help us out?" Mimi asked.

Pete walked over and took the trumpet. He took a tool and messed with it a little.

"Try that," He said.

It still was squeaky. Lucario climbed up and extended his hand.

"Let me see it," He said.

Pete gave it to him and handed to tool as well. Lucario messed with it a little bit.

"Now try," He said and handed the trumpet.

The note sounded a lot better.

"Wow, nice job, Mr…."

Lucario replied, "A-, my name is A-. You must be what the town is talking about."

"Probably," She replied, "It's rare to find a pokemon that can talk. Everyone is bound to talk about one. I heard some things about you too. A Lucario that can talk is not as surprising however. Especially since they can talk to humans better than any other pokemon."

Lucario chuckled, "Yes, well I'm sure it is also rare to find a band made completely of pokemon."

Mimi giggled and nodded, "Yes, indeed. So tell me, A-, what brings you here?"

"Team Plasma is trying to get a hold of me. I think they might try the same on you if you give them the chance."

Mimi smiled and said, "That's okay. That's why I have the guards posted around. I'm surprised you got through."

"Believe me, it was an accident."

"I do, don't worry. You can go now, Pete."

Pete nodded and continued to work on the tables and chairs. Lucario got off the stage.

"Okay, let's start from the top just to get used to everything. Thanks, by the way. Oh, and where's your trainer?"

Lucario paused and replied, "Where's yours?"

She smiled and replied, "Back stage. You?"

Lucario looked down and replied, "I… I'd rather not talk of it. She can't see me anymore."

Mimi looked at him with a sad expression. Her band also seemed down cast.

"What do you mean? Her parents didn't like you?"

Lucario shook his head, "No, I have been in the family for years beyond count. She… She's gone. I'm hunting something. But never mind. I will see you around Unova sometime."

"Looking forward to it," She smiled.

The entire band waved and continued to play. Lucario walked out of the restaurant and sighed. Team Plasma members were starting to come to the restaurant. He hid again and waited for them to pass.

"Where is that blasted thing?!" Yelled one irritantly.

"Keep your voice down and stop your yapping," Growled the other.

They were going to enter the restaurant but a guard stopped them and told them, "Hold on, you can't come in until tonight. Sorry."

They grunted at him and walked another way. Lucario squinted at him and studied him. In fact, that guard was me.

"Auron?" He asked.

I looked over and smiled, "Hello there, Lucario. How have you been?"

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm undercover. Don't worry, I'm still on the case. Hay, since you're here can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I think I can. What is it?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I need an extra hand in security. We have been having a lot of trouble here and there. We have to have a pokemon close by but not all of us have enough to spare. We need at least one more so I think you can fit in."

"I suppose I could do that," He said while looking at the team members going off.

"Great… But you also need a bath," I started to cough.

He didn't smell good. Kind of like a wet lillipup smell but a little worse.

"Come on. Hay, look, its Dawn. She could help. Dawn!"

Dawn looked over and smiled. She ran over and greeted us.

"Detective, A-, how are you? I guess we meet again. Ew, you smell awful, A-."

"I know," He replied.

"Indeed," I said, "Could you take him, give him a bath, and get him ready for tonight? He agreed to help."

"I guess," She coughed, "Come on lets go."

She lead him to a lake and said, "Pimplup, use water gun."

He did and hit Lucario easily. She took a sponge and wiped him with it. It was heavy with soap.

"Wow, what have you been doing?"

"I've been trying to get away from Team Plasma. They've been following me for a while it seems."

She nodded and the smell started to disappear. He also started to look a whole lot cleaner.

"Hay! Carful where you put that!"

"Sorry."

She told Pimplup to use water gun again. Soon he was clean and Dawn started to dry him.

"So you're going to help the detective. Have you or he found anything about your mysterious pokemon?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

She started rubbing his head with a towel. Lucario was a bit leaned forward. She rubbed gently.

"That's too bad," She sighed.

"Yea."

He started to daydream. His trainer's voice asked something.

"A-, why are you always so serious?"

"What?" He asked.

Dawn's voice asked again, "Why are you always so serious? Do you even smile or laugh?"

"I used to," He answered, "That was…"

"When your trainer was alive?" Dawn finished when Lucario paused

He nodded, "Yes."

"Did she used to give you baths like this?"

"Yes, but it was in a bathtub. I still miss her. She used to ask me questions like what you did. You and she have a small resemblance."

Dawn paused and listened to Lucario.

"She was always asking questions, wanting to do something with me, or just asking favors. I didn't mind it. I liked to do it. I never hated any part of it. I was thankful for her. When I woke up she always used to ask me a favor and tell me how lucky she was she had me. I regret half of it. I regret not telling her thank you or how lucky I was to be her first and favorite pokemon, how lucky I was to be under her training, and how lucky I was she took care of me like every other pokemon trainer before her did. I never said any of those things before she saw me one last time. It's…Its painful to except. But even then I realize I am still lucky. She is still with me, and she still proud of me. I only hope she knows how lucky I felt with her and how thankful I am she accepted me. If only I could get that satisfaction of she knowing… But I don't know."

Lucario was surprised by Dawn hugging him from behind. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Lucario. I had no idea you were under that."

Lucario didn't move or say anything.

"But I know you don't have to worry. She is still with you. I know she always knew you thought these things."

"You think so?" He asked

Dawn nodded, "Of course I do. I'm a girl. I had thought that you had these things on your mind but when you said them I found out that you had more intense feelings about them. You really thought them. It's the first thing you wanted to do. She knows."

Lucario smiled at her and looked at the cheering Pimplup. Dawn picked him up and smiled back at Lucario.

"Come on," She beckoned, "You're all clean."

I was watching from the distance. After returning to the building he came shortly.

"That's better, Lucario. Come on, I'll get you something for the occasion."

I led him to a back stage area and gave him a—sort of—suit. I helped him change into it and then introduced him to the others. A few hours later we got to business. People started coming in and getting their tables.

"Okay, here she comes. Look alive," I said to them.

Lucario was assigned to be next to the stage for until she got onto it and then he would be back stage. She winked a thank you to him as he helped her upon the stage steps. He wasn't infatuated but he felt good from it. She introduced herself and then all the others of her band. I let him know he could come back now. We were playing poker.

"So how long are we back here?" He asked.

"About the rest of the day," I replied, "You may want to get comfortable."

Lucario sighed and relaxed. We could hear the music from inside. Sometimes we could hear the laughs of some jokes Mimi would play when she was doing things between songs.

"Hay, A-, want to play a game with us?"

The rest invited him along with me.

"Sure," He replied.

He sat down and we explained the rules. You would imagine he would win most of the time. Just wait, it gets good. He played his first game and failed. Again, he failed the second. Then the third and fourth. We sort of laughed at him. We played another game and he looked at his card. We laid them down and he growled to himself. He added a sigh and shook his head. Suddenly there was a loud gasp in all of the audience. Three of us, counting Lucario, ran to see what happened. Two guards were holding the pianist. The poor blazekin had fallen off the stage when he was supposed to go get off and get something for the bass player. He hurt something pretty bad.

"Flare! Are you okay?" Mimi asked.

The audience was muttering to each other random things. The waiter picked up Flare and started carrying him to the pokemon center.

"Will he be okay?" Mimi asked.

"He has a sprained wrist maybe worse. He can't move it without suffering a lot of pain," He replied.

I walked up and asked, "What should we do in the meantime about the entertainment?"

Mimi added, "Yes, I would like to know that as well. We need to do this or we won't get the money for the contract. Our trainer needs the money for his treatments."

Lucario walked up and asked, "What treatments?"

Mimi looked sad and said, "Well, our trainer trained us in being who we are but today something happened to her and she got sick. It's very serious and very expensive to treat. I'm not sure what it is. The money we'll get from this will be just enough."

"What instrument needs to be covered?" He asked her.

"The piano. But we don't have anyone to replace and this next song the piano is vital."

Lucario's eyes softened. He seemed lost in thought. He was of course. He actually knew piano. His trainer taught him how to play piano a while ago. Well his tenth one did anyway. He had twelve in all. The ones after the tenth loved hearing him play.

"Piano," He said in a daze.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked.

"Y-yes, sorry," He replied, "It's just… never mind. You don't need to worry about it. I know how to play piano. What song is it? I have played for years."

"How many years?" Mimi asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," Lucario replied.

Come to think of it you really wouldn't. If he had twelve trainers and played for three then that means three generations. Quite the time for a single Lucario.

"Try me," She smiled.

"At least about two hundred around that for how many trainers I've had," He shrugged.

"Really?" She asked.

Apparently she did believe him.

"Yes," He replied, "My trainers liked to hear me play for a while."

"Well are you willing to play?" She asked.

"What song is it?" Lucario asked.

"_My Favorite Things_. It's our final one and we save the best for last. We've worked on it for a while. So please?"

Lucario was silent for a moment. I looked at him and motioned him towards the grand piano. He looked at the others and they did the say just different gestures. The audience was quiet for his answer.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "It was my previous trainer's favorite song anyway. Alright, you have me convinced to do it."

The audience applauded as if to thank him for saving them from a droll, silent dinner. Lucario closed his eyes and connected to everything going on. The drums started then they all joined and Mimi started to sing her heart out. She was very good at what she was doing. Her steppes were graceful and only made her even more infatuous and pleasant to listen to. The audience was back to enjoying their time. I liked to just stand and watch. She sang and did a few dance movements then the song was coming to an end. And so it did smoothly. Lucario did wonderfully.

"Great job," Smiled Mimi.

If I may hold a moment I would have to say that most of you should have been there. I think it would definitely be a performance worthwhile to see. If you were there then I hope you agree with me. Unfortunately you were not there to see as it turned around. You see, once we were to do our duty in escorting Mimi and her band to the pokemon center to get Flare we had a bit of a problem. In the moment Plasma had jumped out to get I-don't-know-who. Maybe it was Lucario maybe it was Mimi. To me, Mimi seemed to be the main target. I think this because the strange custom pokeball was thrown at her. I used my pokemon to keep the others at bay and it became a pretty big pokemon battle. The pokeball snatched Mimi and then returned to one of the team members.

"Come on," He gestured.

We ran after them but Lucario took another way. He ran swiftly and in the trees while they were in the path like us but getting way because of the pokemon's constant battling.

"Hurry, we can't let them get away!" I shouted.

But what good did shouting do? Lucario was our only hope. He was still in fast pace movement and not stopping to whatever end. He clapped his hands together and a steel staff came out of them as they came apart. He used it to do a big jump then came out of nowhere and smashed an opponent pokemon in the head. He used his staff to get another in the teeth then flip one other over his head. He threw the staff and got another giving us trouble with a fire blast. He crossed his arms and three steel claws came out of each. The pokemon seemed to be weak to steel types so I called my first pokemon back and let empolion out. He and Lucario started to work together to get to the flag carrying team member. Finally Lucario jumped and tackled him. His claws disappeared and he knocked him senseless. He took the pokeball and threw it at me and I released Mimi. I threw it back to Lucario. He smashed it. I don't know how but he did.

Mimi had her eyes closed and shouted, "What do you want?!"

Lucario was in front of her when she opened her eyes.

"A-!" She exclaimed, "I'm so glad… Behind you!"

Lucario turned and saw a hydro pump stop another pokemon from getting him. We thought it was empolion but when we looked at him he was already busy rapping everything up. We saw Dawn and Pimplup come from the bushes.

"We saw the commotion and decided to come right away," She explained.

"And I'm quite thankful for it," Lucario said.

He offered Mimi a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"A-, everyone, I'm so happy for what you did for me. Thank you," She smiled.

The team Plasma members ran off and retreated. I called Empolion back and the other guards did the same with their own pokemon.

"Auron," Lucario addressed, "We need to get them back to the pokemon center. We should take them to the hospital after that."

"What about the Restaurant? The owner I bound to get angry."

"You and me can take care of that," He answered.

"I'll come too," Mimi volunteered.

"You should see to your friends," Lucario insisted.

"I should also see to business. You'll need my help to talk to him."

"Alright, let's go," I said.

[End of Record]


	5. Fourth Record

Fourth record/One hour after Mimi's capture/ July 28, 2014, 00:28

After the incident of Mimi's caption the two small pokemon and I went back to the restaurant to talk with the owner. He was cooler than we had hoped which was good, of course. He was actually more worried about Mimi then his restaurant. I approached to apologize about what happened but he waived it away and kept asking questions about Mimi's well-being. This saved a lot of trouble but the paper work is all I had to grope about.

"Miss Mimi I do apologize for what had happened. I had no idea the Team Plasma was going to get after you. I will make sure that the next time we do something to this affect we will not let it happen again."

He spoke on but eventually finished with a, "But enough of my nonsense I have yet to give you your pay."

Mimi then bounced at that, "No no, you should keep your money to help with reparse."

"Nonsense, your trainer needs this. You have fulfilled the contract and that is what this money is for I did not expect you to protect this restaurant. If I can remember that was not in the contract what-so-ever. Please take it and let your trainer get her treatments. That is all I need out of this. That's all I want in fact. This restaurant will be repaired. It had a lot of gests back then so it shouldn't be too hard to pay for the needs."

Mimi slowly accepted the money and smiled brightly, "Thank you, sir."

"No need to do so. Go on, hurry to her."

The few other hours we gathered her friends and then went to the hospital. I used the money to pay for a treatment and that was longer we had to wait. Eventually we saw a nurse with an excited face but she wasn't there for us. Someone else had a successful surgery. We still waited and when I looked at the watch it said 10:13. This was in the morning. I was tired and happy to hear the door open again. The nurse had a frown. She approached us and then looked as if she was actually pulling a cart with her face just to pull a smile. She must have been more tired than me.

"You may see her. I am happy to say that she has pulled through. She had cancer. You can rejoice in hearing she is a survivor."

Survivor indeed. It's not every day you find a survivor of cancer. Mimi raced in to see her trainer along with her smiled and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to keep moving," Lucario replied, "I'm going to find that pokemon, whatever its name is I don't care. I will name it Liberion for all its worth… Liberion… Hmm that does sound like a right name for it."

"I agree," I said to him, "but I think you should meet their trainer. Let me handle finding that thing for a while. Go on."

He looked at me as I rushed him on and motioned for him to keep on going. He went in and then reached the right room. They all seemed happy. He just peaked in. He didn't enter. They all were careful with her but they hugged her and were happy. Lucario started to have his eyes fill up with tears. He remembered how sad he was when his trainer didn't make it. Her daughter was left to be raised by her kind and loving but somewhat alone father. He never got to hug his trainer that "survived" her sickness. The image of that trainer replaced the happy image until he blinked and wiped away some tears. He had a mind to turn away but then a small hand grabbed his.

"A-, your here! Come on, don't be shy come in!"

He was dragged in with a good tug.

"Marry, this is the Lucario I was talking about. His name is A-."

"A-, is it? Well thank you for helping my friends. I am Marry, Marry Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same for me," He smiled.

"So, as I was saying: you must hear his piano playing. He was magnificent, amazing! I was completely charmed by it. He apparently has been playing for years."

"Years, you say? Now that is something," She complimented, "I also heard of you saving my Mimi. Mimi, tell me that story."

"There isn't much I can say. I was in the pokeball most of the time, but I heard he also destroyed it."

"Destroyed a pokeball? I have never heard of a pokemon destroying a pokeball before. Now that is something."

Lucario chuckled and asked, "Are you going to start telling her everything you know about me and try and convince me to get on the team?"

"No," Mimi laughed, "I was actually hoping to go with you."

"Say again." Lucario asked with his smile fading.

"I was hoping I could help you. You can't just be alone all the time."

"Hmm, that is a good point," Marry agreed.

"No, I can't do that," Lucario urged.

"A-, Mimi is tougher than she looks. She can talk and fight just like you can. She has numerous of other talents too. She can help you. I wouldn't like to part with her but you'll need the help."

"Yes, exactly. So let me help you, please?" She begged.

Lucario looked at her then at her friends. They nodded quite a bit and then Marry motioned to Mimi.

He sighed and said, "If you are willing and able then I will allow it. Thank you."

She smiled and everyone cheered. It was at this moment they headed out together. She caught up quite well and a few times here and there she was very useful. He had no idea she could use ice-type moves. You would mostly think of a lopunny using fire-type moves but not Mimi .She was full of surprises. This was quite useful in a journey or hunt. They had been on another route when they heard a cry for help.

"Did you hear that?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I did," Lucario replied.

He closed his eyes and used his power to scout the area. He hummed and ran toward it. Mimi followed.

Lucario stopped and opened his eyes in alarm. A gardevoir was stuck and unable to move. A bolder was threatening to crash down on her. To make it worse she had a few canine-like pokemon that were also threatening to come down on her. The only thing that protected her was a protective shield that was starting to fade. The bolder came down and broke the shield. Mimi gasped and looked away but Lucario broke the bolder in pieces and then put up a defensive stance. The opponents were in large numbers. Lucario closed his eyes and they thought it of an opportunity. Lucario used dragon pulse and fired at all of them. Then he took a deep breath and used flame thrower. He used the back his fist and knocked the last one behind him. Or it was supposed to be. The others tried again. He used his fists and feet to finish them off.

Mimi ran to the gardevoir and helped her move the stones at her feet, "Are you alright?"

"I am, thank you," She replied, "And you of course."

Lucario bowed and said, "Let me see if you're injured. I think I have something to help you."

She pulled a little and replied, "I'm fine, don't worry. Who are you? It's been some time that I have seen two different wild pokemon work together."

"I am A-, this is Mimi. We heard you from a distance. And we aren't exactly wild. At least she isn't. She still has a master but I… lost mine."

"'Lost yours?' Were you split from each other?"

Lucario replied, "Eternally."

Gardevoir gasped and said, "I am sorry. I did not mean to remind you of your pains. Forgive me."

Lucario shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter now."

Mimi watched as he turned around and started to walk.

"I am Galina. I was released from my trainer. I know little of your pain but I know what separation feels like. This was from my trainer. It reminds me of the pain but I still keep it from all the good things it came from."

Galina pulled out a unique piece of jewelry that had some fairy attribute to it. Lucario stopped in his tracks.

"We're hunting a pokemon that killed his trainer. Could you help?" Mimi asked.

Lucario turned around whispered to his partner, "Mimi, we shouldn't concern too many others about this."

"You need help. Didn't you see the shield she used? It lasted a lot of punishment. Protection shields like that are almost… nonexistent. A-, I know you don't want to bother everyone with your problems but let other pokemon help you. Besides they don't want the trainers to disappear just as much as you do."

Lucario looked at the puzzled gardevoir as she watched them whisper to each other than replied, "I suppose, if she really wants to help."

"I would love to," She smiled.

Lucario turned to her and asked, "You could hear us?"

She shook her head, "No, just that."

He nodded and said, "Then let's go. We should also take you to a pokemon center to ensure that you are fine."

Galina bowed and smiled, "Thank you very much. I promise to take good care of everyone's health. I still have my moves that my trainer wanted me to have. There mostly to support others but I can still fight."

Mimi smiled, "That's great, isn't it, A-?"

He nodded, "They will come in handy."

Galina and Mimi talked on the road whilst Lucario led the way. He barley heard their conversation but he wasn't paying heed to it either.

"So who is this, 'A-'?" Galina asked.

"I'm not too sure," Mimi replied, "I only met him last night. He, along with a detective named, Auron, helped me. It all began at noon time. We made a contract with a restaurant owner that we would play for a big fund."

"What do you mean by, 'play?'" Galina asked.

"Oh, I'm the leader of a jazz band," Mimi explained proudly.

"Oh!" Galina smiled brightly, "That's amazing. So you sing?"

Mimi nodded and said, "I do. It's my favorite thing to do. So anyway, he met me during rehearsal and somehow past security. Buzzy was my trumpet player and couldn't stop playing a sour note. I asked someone to take care of it but he couldn't do it. A- asked for it and then fixed it himself. Then he was hired as a security guard. At our last song he had to cover for our pianist who got injured. He apparently played for years."

"Oh, a pokemon with many talents," Galina giggled.

"Indeed," Agreed Mimi, "A- is very talented."

Lucario stopped and said, "Hold on!"

He heard something and then closed his eyes. He could see a rapidash from a small distance. It wasn't wild though its trainer wasn't present either.

Lucario burst into a run and his companions followed. He hid behind a tree and saw the rapidash still in combat against the bug-type pokemon. Before Lucario could jump into action he stopped once the rapidash finished his enemies. Twelve verse one, one had victory, not bad. It took short breaths and quickly recovered breath.

"Nice job," Lucario said.

The rapidash restrained itself and replied, "I am accustomed to this sort of fighting. This was nothing."

"I can tell," Lucario commented.

"I'm Rush," the rapidash said with a smile, "Pleased to meet you, but I have a lot to do before I can really have the pleasure."

"A-, if I can help then I will."

Galina and Mimi caught up and asked, "A-, what happened?"

"This is Rush. I saw him take out this swarm. He seems to need help."

Galina closed her eyes and put her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked.

"I heard a cry," She replied, "It was a human."

"That's might be my trainer!" Rush exclaimed.

"Hold on," Lucario halted.

He closed his eyes and sat in meditation. He could see a trainer running but from a huge distance.

Lucario stood up and said, "He looks like he's in a swamp. I saw grimmers."

"Then let's go! Hop on my back if you can't catch up."

"Galina? Mimi?" Lucario asked.

They hopped on in a side saddle style and were careful not to touch the fire. Rush broke out in a run; Lucario followed. He used his aura to lead the way. They dogged trees, hopped over logs and rocks, and then found the mud starting to soften. Rush was beginning to have a harder time trudging.

"We must be getting close!" Rush yelled to Lucario from a distance, "Ah! Great!"

"What's wrong?!" Lucario asked.

"He's stuck!" Mimi replied, "We'd better get off! He's starting to weigh too much with us on him!"

"Watch it!" Rush sneered.

"S-sorry," She apologized.

She and Galina got off. Rush grunted and pulled out of the mud and took a deep breath as soon as he was out. Mimi looked around and then heard a gasp.

"Galina?" Mimi asked

She completely disappeared. Mimi looked down and saw a sand mound sunk in.

"A-! A-! Galina! She fell in quick sand!"

Lucario looked at her and then ran and dove into the sinking earth. Mimi and Rush were silent for a minute or two. Suddenly their hearts skipped a beat when an explosion happened and Lucario came flying out of the pit with an unconscious Gardevoir. She wasn't breathing at all. Lucario listened to her heart and checked to see if she was breathing. As I said: she wasn't. He inhaled then touched his muzzle to her mouth and blew.

"Come on. Come on, Galina!" He shouted while applying constant and random pressure to her chest.

He repeated this action then finally a big gasp came from her. She taking breaths and coughing for air. Her inhales were deeper and louder.

"Something kissed me!" She said.

Mimi and Rush smiled at Lucario.

"That was _not_ a kiss."

"And someone was squeezing my chest," She added.

"Oh, for pity's sake," Lucario grumbled, "Listen, it's not what you three think. It's a medical procedure called CPR. Very common among paramedics. One of my trainers taught me."

"Yea, I know what it's called. I've seen it on TV," Mimi giggled, "But it's often used between people who are bound to be in loooove."

Galina blushed and had her hand to her mouth most of the time she was awake. Now she had to use it to block the embarrassment on her face. She told me all about this. Lucario sighed and ignored Mimi's teasing for most of what he could. It was all aimed at Galina anyway. But then he heard something.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Lucario asked.

"Sure did," Lopunny replied. "I have bigger ears then you. In fact I didn't really pay head to it till you pointed it out. Let me see if I can make it out."

She lifted up her right ear with her paw and listened intently.

"Let's see. A grimmer is just messing about. I think I can hear a whole lot of 'em. Mmm, I think there is a… a person! I hear a muk too. Come on, this way!"

They followed her but Lucario used his aura to scout what she heard. She was right. It could have been Rush's trainer too. There was only one way to find out. They ran through the brush and reached the source of the sound. Lucario and Rush both used flamethrower to kill off any big number of opponents. Still the pokemon persisted. They were attacking the trainer. Galina got in front and used a protective shield. Lopunny slid into the shield and tend to the trainer. Lucario and Rush were still at combat. They were too busy to notice that the Muk was behind them.

As soon as they were done Galina cried, "A-! Rush! Behind you!"

The two Looked back too late. It grabbed them in anger. A jet of water followed after drowning the muk's mouth. It dropped the two and looked back at the mysterious attacker. A big red shell came whirling over and then continued the jet after getting out of its shell. Lucario shook his head and crossed his arms. The muk disappeared after too much water stuffed it.

"Stylish," Lucario sighed, "Always over doing it, aren't we?"

Galina dropped her shield and watched Lucario and the blastoise smile at each other then eventually come to an embrace.

"Hah hah, I told you we would meet up again!" He exclaimed.

Everyone was confused.

"They know each other?" Rush asked the two.

Galina looked at Lopunny and she shook her head.

"Did you see the others?"

"No, I couldn't find them. You were the easy one because you technically came to me."

"I see. Either way, it's good to see you again, Boisterous."

"Same," Boisterous replied, "Who are they?"

"These are some knew friends I have run into. This is Mimi."

Mimi smiled and waved brightly.

"You finally got a girlfriend?" Boisterous teased.

Mimi turned read then Galina started to tease her like what Mimi did to her.

"That is Galina," Lucario continued.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend then?"Boisterous continued to tease.

"No," Lucario sighed again.

Mimi smiled and it was Galina's turn to be embarrassed.

Mimi nudged her and said, "Well come to think of it he did kiss her."

Boisterous looked as Lucario and he said, "It was not a kiss."

Boisterous laughed and said, "Of course. I know CPR as well as you. But technically that is a medical kiss."

Lucario shook his head and continued, "This is Rush."

Boisterous nodded at him and his trainer.

That was when his trainer spoke up, "And I am Rush's trainer: Luke. Pleased to meet you."

Lucario shook his hand, "Like wise. What happened to you?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. I was asleep for most of the time. I only had Rush with me just in case something bad like this happened. We got split getting away from those wild pokemon. They behaved so strangly it almost seemed… I don't know. I'm just glad its over. What are you doing out here anyway? By the look of your necklace, the fact you can talk, and the rather intelligent leader you have to be owned by some trainer."

"He was split like all the rest of us," Mimi explained, "Except me, my trainer is letting me help find his…"

Galina muffled her and said, "Hush, Mimi! That isn't anyone's business but his."

Boisterous hummed and said, "sounds like you hunting that pokemon that murdered her, A-."

Galina and Mimi put their hands to their faces and said simultaneously, "That was supposed to be kept quiet."

Lucario looked at him. Luke couldn't tell what some of them were saying. Only two of them could speak human.

"Thus we don't need to talk about her. She's in the past," Concluded Lucario.

"So your trainer is gone?" Luke asked.

Mimi, forgetting everything that was said, added, "She was murdered by a pokemon."

Mimi put both paws in front of her mouth. Galina added hers to keep it from saying anything else for sure.

Lucario eyed her and sighed.

"That's impossible!" Luke yelled, "A pokemon killing a human? Unbelievable! Insane! Impossible!"

"It happened," Boisterous said.

"What he say?" Luke asked.

"He said, 'It happened,'" Lucario replied.

"I can't believe it. If what you say is true then you're gonna need all the help you can get. Rush, you should go with them."

Rush shook his head and said, "But what about you? The team? Aries? Won't you guys need me?"

Luke understood what Rush said thanks to living with him so long. He was able to tell by the patterns Rush used.

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

"I wouldn't like to relive you from your closest friend," Lucario staited.

"Nonsense!" Luke insisted, "He can help you. He's fast and strong. I'm sure you saw him fight before. He is known in my town as the greatest Rapidash in Unova."

Rush chuckled and bowed his head.

Mimi took off Galina's paws and said, "A-, we could use the help. After all, I'm not used to travelling on foot so often. I almost complained when you and I set out."

Rush looked at Lucario and added, "Another reason for me to come along, I guess. I won't get in the way, I promise."

Lucario nodded and then shook hoof to paw, "Welcome aboard the team, I suppose."

Something rang on Lucario's wrist.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"It's a pokemon wrist pokedex. Juniper made it specially for me."

He clicked it and Juniper's voice sounded alarming, "A-! Big news! The pokemon your after is making activity in the Sinnoh region again! if you can, drop what you are doing and get over their! Juniper out."

The screen clashed and Lucario growled. He went all this way for nothing. At least, that's what I thought his mind was thinking.

"Were going back to Sinnoh then?" Boisterous asked.

"Yes, and I feel that I may have to find Dawn again. I hope that will be an easy task. Though it never is."

"Let's shove off then," Mimi commented.

"Lead the way, A-," Rush said.

"Good luck, A-," Luke said, "And I'm sorry about what you're going through."

Lucario only nodded and walked away. He took another glimpse of the trainer and then left with the others following.

[End of Record]


End file.
